


Pyrrharena

by RopeMan



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, F/M, Gladiators, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suffering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RopeMan/pseuds/RopeMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pyrrha is about to fight in the great arena in a last ditch attempt to send her team right to the finals.</p>
<p>But unfortunately for her, her opponent has a much different idea on how the fight is gonna turn out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(remade from greentext, set in an AU where the championships have much different format)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pyrrharena

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note: I took way longer than i had the right to re-making this. I hope you'll enjoy this piece of shit i put together.

You are Pyrrha  
And when they said tournament, you did not have this in mind

 

"Pyrrha Nikos!" you hear your name being called by the manager. No time to linger, you think to yourself as you put on your helmet and fix the last claps on your chestplate. The helmet will hardly serve any actual use other than perhaps blocking your vision to a degree. Hell, it's pretty much obsolete now with the use of aura, but it was a gift from Jaune, and that's not a gift you refuse.   
It's good to know that he cares about your safety, but nervewrecking to know that he's going to be watching.

With a grunt, you get up from the bench and grab your weapons of choice before you make your way out from the barracks and towards the gate.  
Collecting yourself, you rub your eyes and work out the kinks in your limbs.  
  
 _This is it, pyrrha, if you win this, it's straight to the finals, and Jaune will surely take notice in you!_  
  
Standing before the great gate, the sudden unpleasant symphony of turning gears begins to pour into your ears. opening the recently closed gate. You walk out towards the exit, a bright light and a multitude of voices at the end of it can be heard, drowning out everything save for your own breathing.

  
Suddenly, as if the announcer knew he was right on que, he roars into his microphone in the booth. "Ladies _and gentlemen, i implore you all to give it up for this year's challenger, Pyrrha Nikos!"_     
  
The announcer's voice is shortly followed by a cheering audience.  
  
The sunlight assaults your eyes as you step outside, prompting you to bring your arm up for cover from the great blazing orb in the sky.  
Slowly adjusting to the change of lightning, you remove your arm. Thus revealing the great arena in front of you.

The arena floor is covered in a light field of sand, most likely to add in a bit of atmosphere by order of the guys in charge. The walls are standing at a tall three stories, no ornaments or patterns along the sleek surface.  
you can see both faunus and human spectators alike at the bleachers, guess that there's atleast something we can get along with.  
  
This torrid day cannot get any warmer than it already is, you'd rather fight in the nude if you have to keep this up. yet, despite the scorching weather, you can see from the other side of the arena, the second gate moving about.  
You steel your nerves as the announcer begins

_"And from the barren wastelands from the outskirts of the kingdom! We bring you the current champion of the arena!"_  
  
You can hear the familliar gears turning as they open up the opposite gate, a looming darkness behind the bars from the lack of light in the tunnel remains present.  
Stepping out from the darkness of the passage. A hulking form appears. It's atleast two feet above you in size!  
  
Wearing but a loin cloth, a leather pad on his shoulder and a helmet effectively covering his entire face. Little is left to the imagination of this fighter.  
The sun reflects off the chiseled surface of his muscles. Both signs of prime age and previous fights apparent on the Behemoth's features.  
  
Even with the helmet on, you can feel his grisly or even ghastly gaze fall upon you.  
Along with the crowd, he bellows a mighty roar, further coaxing on the crowd with the goal to secure their favor. His helmet does little to dampen the sound eminating from his throat, you can only imagine what volume must be bouncing around in there.  
  
With an audible gulp, you maintain your form. The slightest evidence of weakness will be taken advantage of, no doubt.  
Taking a glance at his weapon of choice, it appears to be nothing more than a simple club, fashioned from by the looks of it a log, or at least a large branch.  
Either way. despite his size, you're already set on winning this more than any one.  
You will not falter.  
  
The horns sounds off, signaling the start of the match.  
The two of you slowly make your way towards the center, albeit the champion with a much higher pace.  
The berserker raises his club  
 _NOW!_

 

**Shortly after**

 

The remote controlled LiveFeed cameras flying about the arena emits an aggravating sound as you're getting back up, skin bruised and muscles aching. You begin to fear that you might have bitten off more than you could chew on this one.  
  
Your helmet was knocked off not a minute after the fight had started. You're lucky that he didn't take off your head with that swing alone.  
You put your shield in front of you, regaining your balance as you do so whilst flicking away a few strands of hair to prevent your vision from becoming obstructed, you gaze upon your adversary once more.  
  
His muscles are glistening with sweat, thus making his skin give off a bronzen sheen in combination with the rough complexion.  
Unfortunately, that is the least of your worries.  
It only takes a quick glance to notice that he hasn't taken any serious damage at all!  
  
More so, he just keeps coming. like a rabid animal with an endless supply of energy. His semblance must be something akin to what Yang has, or atleast an incredibly strong aura.  
And by the looks of it, yours is growing weaker for each second that seems to transpire here. And you don't want to imagine the type of damage that could happen once it runs out.  
Any sensible person would request a forfeit at this point. but...

  
Not a minute ago, you've noticed that he's walking with a barely noticable limp on his left leg. So with a quick deduction, you've either actually done some damage to him over the course of this fight, or it's been there prior to the event.  
Either way, despite your clear disadvantage. You have to try atleast.  
You are _Pyrrha Nikos_! for remnant's sake!

Your foe bellows as he takes off in a mad sprint towards you like an out-of-control freight train.  
Firmly gripping the shaft of your spear you recognise the familliar material that you've grown accustomed with.

You get into the proper stance and raise your weapon above your shoulder.  
You only got one shot at this. Your eyes squint as you take aim. Your battered muscles doing little to help you in your predicament.  
Inhale and exhale, pyrrha. you can do this.  
  
It all just seems to slow down  
Like the whole universe itself decided to halter, just so it could catch every single second of this.  
You hear your heart racing. You see the berserker approaching at an alarming rate.  
You draw back your arm before you thrust it forward and let go of it, sending your spear on it's way and with all your might, you use your magnetic semblance to put it on a precise course straight for the kneecap on his weakened leg.  
like a speeding bullet, it zooms across the arena floor. Making the distance between the two of you seem like a mere footstep's length.

  
The audience blasts off another set of cheers, but for all the wrong reasons.  
It takes a second for you to register what just happened.  
  
And honestly, you kinda wish that you hadn't.  
  
He caught it.  
He caught.  
The spear.  
  


With his gargantuan hands, he puts the club on the ground and proceeds to BEND your weapon, making it produce a sound reminiscent to a factory machine bending steel before dropping it onto the ground.  
You don't need to see his face to know that he has his eyes locked onto you. The image of a smirk behind that mask, evident in your head.  
He's taunting you.  
  
 _Stay cool Pyrrha, the match is over anyways. Just make the sign of forfeit and-_  
  
Before you get to finish that thought, The champion, somehow sends his club flying towards you!  
You bring up your shield in an attempt to brace yourself, but not in time before the mass hits you square in the gut, knocking the wind out of you.

 

  
You're on the ground, cradeling your stomach. looks like the last bit of your aura went when taking that hit.

  
This is going to hurt in the morning and you know it. Thankfully this isn't your first time taking a loss.  
Oh well. Despite your best efforts, you know when a fight is lost.  
You hear footsteps approaching.  
  
 _Better forfeit before he gets to land another strike._  
You tap your breastplate twice and raise your hand in a two finger point, signaling your surrender. A symbol of cowardice it may be, but you don't take chances.  
Coughing, you take your other hand to once more shield your eyes from the blinding sun. Your stray strands of hair that's gotten loose from your ponytail will do little to help against the blazing orb.  
  
It's a shame though. if you won this match, Your team would have had a smooth ride winning the entire tournament.  
With a heavy sigh, you let the adrenaline do it's work and deal with the pain.  
Odd, the referee hasn't approved of your signal yet. maybe you just can't hear him over the cr-  
  
The crowd goes wild  
  
With great force the barbarian took a hold of your wrist and before you can even register it, he takes his other hand and grips the smallest digit of your five fingers.  
  
You scream out  
 _oh the pain_  
 _by the gods, the pain you felt._

You glance at your now disfigured hand, your pinkyfinger having been bent into a most unnatural angle.  
You choke up, halting your scream. Your eyes begin to tear up, a set of moisture around your view.  
This isn't supposed to happen, why won't the referee call it.  
  
Your mind is rapidly trying to find an answer as the musclebound giant takes a handful of your hair and begins to pull you upwards.  
You start to claw at his huge fist, The pain is almost too much to bare. He's almost lifted you off the ground now.  
He pulls back his other arm and starts to absolutely pummel your body. Your gut, your chest, your knees and your head, nothing spared.  
  
You don't need a doctor to tell you that atleast one or two things have broken.  
  
The crowd just keeps cheering for the champion, coaxing him into continuing this abuse. They want more than just entertainment.  
  
They want blood.  
  
The pressure on your hair suddenly dissipates, unprepared, you collapse on the ground.  
You feel a famlilliar sensation in your throat. You hunch over and begin to let loose a torrent of whatever you had for breakfast on top of the sand.  
You heave, barely coping with the pain.

  
A nasty kick to your side causes you to turn your back onto the ground.  
You instictively bring your arms in front of your face and bend your knees to cover up the majority of your body.  
 _"STOP IT, PLEASE! THE MATCH IS OVER, YOU'VE WON, YOU'VE WON!"_ You say between choked sobs.  
The rough, sand-covered ground is gentle in comparison to the treatment that this monster gives.  
  
Your eyes are burning.  
  
Wiping your eyes with one of your arms, you decide to glance through the gaps between your fingers.  
What's he doing?  
  
A glimpse to your hulking opponent, reveals him fiddling with the threads of his  loin cloth.  
Suddenly, like a stray sheet of paper it floats away with a gust of wind, unveiling an immense rod with two sizeable testicles to match.  
It's pulsating and aching for action. Your jaw drops to the ground as your eyes widen in distress.  
 _Oh no_

  
Realizing his intentions, you begin to panic. Your legs feels as if they are on fire, but you have to get away.  
With new found strength. You take one arm after the other and try to drag yourself to one of the gates. Your mind is racing.   
Your pitiful attempt to crawl away is quickly haltered by a strong pull on one of your ankles. Dragging you backwards.  
  
A short wrestle puts you underneath him, his weight alone is too much for you to push away.  
Pinned down, you stare forward, facing nothing but the solemn mask of your assilant.  
You really wish that the crowd would just stop encouraging him.  
You thrash and scream, desperate for him to stop. But he just keeps ripping away at your armor with a strength rivaling a grimm.

  
He finds the claps to your chestplate. Undoing them and quickly dispatching of your bra, your breasts lie bare for the world to see.  
Growing sick of your antics, he takes a hold of your arms and pins them above your head. Your ponytail was undone a while ago, letting your crimson hair run loose.  
Lying naked on the ground, the blazing sun and heat eminating from your bodies keeps you well past being warm. With one arm keeping your arms in check, he uses his knees and other arm to spread your legs.  
You turn your head to face the crowd, hoping to find SOME familliar face. someone to be there for you, someone to save you.  
  


Your memory recalls yesterday.  
  
You where inside your team's dorm room, prepping for the colluseum events. Everything was in order.  
You had packed your gear in a suitcase and was in the midst of cleaning up your side of the room. But in the middle of it, a knocking is heard from the door.  
 _"Come in!"_  
  
The recipent on the other end of the door seems to have heard and opens it. In steps your favorite blonde hunter-in-training.  
 _"Jaune, this is your room as well! This isn't a "girls only" dormitory, you know."_  
  
Becoming flustered, he does what he always does and looks to the floor while scratching the back of his head before meekly replying. _"y-yeah, you know, i just wanted to be sure that you weren't undressed or anything, hehe"  
_  
You give out a soft giggle at his antics.  
  
This is what you like about Jaune. Somehow, he always manages to brighten your day, at times even where he isn't aware of it.  
You notice that he's holding something behind his back. So you inquire him about it.  
  
 _"oh this? well, i was gonna surprise you but... that doesn't matter, here."_   He says while handing you a moderately sized box with a simple flower patterned wrapper around it.  
Feeling the weight, you try to contain your excitement while guessing what it could be.  
Like a child on their birthday, you sit down on one of the beds as you begin to tear away at the paper.  
  
You cover your mouth, eyebrows rising.  
 _"Jaune, this is..."_  
 _"Yup, it's that helmet you've been looking at."_ he says while looking proud.  
you pick up the hard steel, getting used to it's feel. _"Can't wait to try this out",_ you think to yourself.  
  
There's a red and golden colour scheme to it, reminiscent to the pattern of your armor.  
This must have cost a _fortune_ , how much did Jaune spend on this?  
  
Putting down the box, you stand up and embrace Jaune. Muttering many thanks to him.  
First now do you realise how close two are to eachother.  
Your heart is pumping.  
 _"H-hey, Jaune?"_  
 _"yeah pyrrha?"_  
 _"..."_  
 _"nevermind, it's nothing. listen i gotta head back to packing, you wanna help?"_  
He nods as the two of you get to work.  
  
  


The champion was bigger than you'd imagined. and he wasn't considerate about it.  
His entrance was swift, but the pain is still apparent. Your body is barely coping with the sheer size of his cock.  
His rough hands are pressing into your skin, manhandling your breasts with one hand, and another one arranged for better leverage.  
  
With the thick shaft stretching your twat around it's sudden intruder. you feel as if you can do nothing.  
Your strength is drained, your pride, taken from you.  
  
For a mere moment, you consider resigning yourself to your fate. The air is filled with distasteful grunts and the un-rivaled delight of the audience.  
Your struggle is short lived. your battered body can do little to make him stop.  
  
The thrusts of the assertive warrior feels as if they come from a slightly different position and force by each push. making sure that you're being stretched almost constantly.  
Sounds of flesh striking flesh are starting to sound over the spectators.

The pillar of a cock leaves you empty as it's suddenly taken out of you.  
You lay confused before you are lifted off the ground and hauled onto your feet, putting your naked form on display for everyone who hasn't bothered changing the channel on the TV and whoever remains in the stadium.  
You dare not look up, but instead look down in an attempt to spare your view, you're instead met with the sight of the damage that were inflicted upon you and the thick shaft that was inside of you a few seconds ago.  
  
The Champion doesn't seem very patient and wastes no time hoisting your pitiful weight up with ease onto the tip of his shaft, using both of his hands to lift you off the ground.  
your feet are dangling just above the ground. you bite down on your lips at what's coming next.  
With great force, your crotch is speared by his cock. Much deeper than before, now with his superior leverage. You arc your back in a combined effort of extreme pain with increasing amounts of pleasure.  
  
  
Your generous chest bounces as the brute explodes into a series of wild thrusts. Sensations you never knew you could feel before this day, are making you betray your own head.  
The raw friction between the two of you felt... Incredible! He's treating you like a fuckdoll and yet it felt so good!  
  
 _Nonono, You are Pyrrha Nikos, a great Hunter from the academy of beacon, you've slain countless of beasts and overcome many great challenges. You will not succumb to the pleasure wrought by this... Savage!_  
Although as much as you hate to admit it, the initial pain is almost gone by now... replaced by a kind of numbness and dim waves of pleasure.  
  
The immense pole is relentlessly pushing forward. Despite your best intentions, your body isn't struggling against him as much as you would like.  
Without thinking, you emit a cry of both pleasure and despair. your cheeks are redder than the shade of your shield.  
Full of shame, you lift your hands to your face to cover it up in an fruitless attempt to forget about all of this.  
Your outcry has done nothing more than spurred the brute on. prompting him to piston into you in a latch ditch effort.  
  
You feel like a human cock-sleeve as you cry out as your stomach almost distends in an attempt to accommodate his immense size!  
He's lifting you up and down with ease on his cock in combination with his own thrusting. the whole thing itself is like a strange sort of euphoria.

  
And just like that, it started as quickly as it had ended. You feel the throbbing of his member before he reaches climax.  
Torrents of hot seed are let loose straight into your womb as he's pumping them straight in. You feel some of it dribble along the walls of your cunt.  
Allowing the crowd to know of his accomplishments, he let's loose one final and great outcry.

 

Spent and finished, he drops you back onto the hard ground.  
 _Is it over?_  
You dare not look up, you just want to go back to your dorm room.  
Your tears have begun to dry.  
  
You want to hear Ren at the stove making pancakes.  
You want to see more of team RWBY's antics.  
You want to be awoken by a batch of Nora's cheery attitude.  
You want to get back to training with Jaune.  
  
You break out into another sob as the memories flash by your eyes.

The horn is called. The fight is over.  
Home.  
That's where you want to be.  
You crane your neck up for the sight of a club filling up your field of vision. Swiftly caving in your skull.  
It all goes dark.


End file.
